Sister and Brother
by kurokami101
Summary: Vincent and Gil. Vincent is a girl in this so it's NOT yaoi...I twisted Pandora Hearts a bit so it does not follow the book. Vincent and Gil may be a little bit out a character but nothing too big. Reo is also a girl...so ElliotxReo and VincentxGil.
1. My Dearest Sister

_Hi...Nice to met you or see you again. Ok. Here you go._

_Disclaimer: I, kurokami101, does not own Pandora Hearts..._

-0-

When he first came to that house, he didn't really know what to think. A crazy little girl with mitch-matched eyes that clung to him smiling for all she was worth. A little boy with messy hair glaring at him from behind doors. Two older men shoving him around and the little girl charging at them only to be knocked aside like the small delicate toys she liked to break. Only unlike those toys her weight could break the mirror. Unlike those toys, she could bleed. Her blood covered the floor and she had whimpered, putting a hand to her long gold hair stained with red. When she had seen him look at her, worried and horrified, she smiled. He felt a surge of anger at those men for hurting his…sister. Was she really his sister? He couldn't tell. After all, he was just some lunatic's left eye. Eyes only saw, they didn't understand…did they?

He had been left to bandage the girl's head and body as he was doing now. He was surprised that there was no one else that could help her or if they could, they wouldn't. Her whole body was soaked from her attempt to wash off the blood but they began to bleed again, so Gil had decided to treat her to the best of his ability. The experience was altogether very uncomfortable. Maybe it was because they were on her bed…or their bed…which was even worse. Or maybe it was just her.

"Don't worry, Gil," He winced when she said that. It sounded even more right coming out her mouth than it did for Oz. But, Oz was his master. Only Oz should be able to say that…right?

"Why shouldn't I? You got pretty badly hurt!" He exclaimed as he finished wrapping the long white linen sheets around her small, wet, sandy-haired head. She grinned and got up, pushing back her overly long sleeves. The little trails of blood looked like red strings around her arms. Like someone had painted them and the small red beads still needed time to dry.

"Nah. I've had worse," She smiled again. It was a more…realistic? No. Calming? Not that either…It was more human. It was like an actual human. He hadn't seen her look like that yet.

"Really? You must've had some pretty harsh time, ….Uh…" He stopped as her realized something. Gil turned a slight shade of pink as he realized that he didn't know his sister's name.

"It's Vincent," She smiled again. The human touch was gone and that sadist grin returned.

"Isn't Vincent a boy's name?" Gil asked shifting slightly is he could treat her other arm. Vincent shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. But it suits me don't you think?" she smiled and he had to agree. She was like a Vincent. If someone could be like a name. Gil wrapped the final layer around her arm and sighed. This place. These people. This house. Vincent. It was all going to take sometime to get used to it.

"Ok. I'm done," He smiled back at her reassuringly. She laughed.

"You mean you're done with my head and arms. You forgot a few places," She grinned and began to take off her shirt. Gil squeaked and grabbed her hands and with some effort pulled them away from her shirt. Vincent cocked her head to the side, puzzled.

"You forgot my tummy and my chest," she said flatly. Gil was a dark shade of red and was trembling all over. That was really close.

"Vince, people don't take off their clothes in front of others!" He said in almost a pleading tone. She cocked her head to the other side.

"Huh? But, you always used to take a bath with me…" she trailed off as she saw his face. It was so red and he was almost on the verge of tears. Just hearing Vincent say that made him want to throw himself out the window. But in the back of his mind the thought of Raven still stood its ground and he reluctantly dismissed the thought.

"Well…Maybe…But, people our age don't take off their clothes in front of others unless their family and that's pushing it!" He was pleading again and his face had regained it pale state. She frowned before gaining a mischievous grin. Vincent pushed Gil up against the bed board. She pinned him down using her thin pale arms and legs. He squeaked again and tried to push her off. He realized that she was really light when he had to carry her back to her…their room. But, as she was straddling him, she was stronger than he thought.

"G-Get off!" He squirmed underneath her and she giggled. He raised his arms finding some strength and tried to push her off. She winced as he grabbed her cut appendages. Noticing the look on Vincent's face he let go. Gil didn't want to hurt her. That face she was making earlier had been replaced with a smirking one. Vincent's eyes had a mischievous glint that made Gil blush even more.

"Oh, but Gil, you forget," Vincent leaned down pressing her body against his. Gilbert bit his lip to stop a moan. He whimpered slightly and she smirked. Gil had to admit that it felt…nice for some reason. He quickly dismissed the thought and leaned away from her face that was buried in the crook of his neck. He felt her lips press slightly on his skin and he gulped.

It scared him how he could be used so easily. His own sister was doing…things to him and he didn't even try to get her off. Did he really want to get her off? Gil pondered on that for a moment. Did he? Did he really not enjoy the feeling of her warmth on him? Did he not like the feeling of being loved? Did he not like being needed? Maybe from Oz but from her? He was beginning to think so…

"V-Vince!" He gasped as he felt her tongue slide slowly up his neck and face. He noticed how her whole body moved just doing that one motion. How everything was connected with her. To be frank. This was the first time that he had actually seen her be herself. Or this was more like he'd imagine herself. Vincent lips were above his ear now and she whispered so in that that sounded like she was almost laughing.

"You are my only family. You are, you have been, and you will always be my big strong wonderful brother," She smiled and rolled off of him. Gil lay there for a few moments trying to understand what had just happened. He heard a rustling noise but thought little of it. He should have though. As he got up he closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath trying to forget that experience. When he opened them he screamed.

"Well now, are you going to bandage me up, or what, big brother?" Vincent smiled and Gil covered his eyes with is hands.

"Please Vince! Put on some clothes!!"

Vincent looked at her brother who looked like a black haired tomato with his hands covering his eyes and then back at herself. She was wearing clothes…she hadn't done anything wrong…What was with him?

"Uh…But brother. I'm wearing clothes…" She mumbled turning slightly red. Did he think that she'd break a rule that quickly? She'd never do something that her brother wouldn't like. That was forbidden in Vincent's mind. Brother came first and if wished it, so be it. Gil slowly uncovered his eyes.

"Eh? You are?" He asked.

"I just said I was!" She replied angrily. Gil dropped his hands by his sides and shook his head.

"Well…That's not what people consider as proper clothes…" He glanced back at her. She was wearing something that Miss Ada had called a slip. It hung loosely ff her shoulders by a braided string and fell to her pants. No wonder he had thought that she was naked. It was a pale white color; just a few shades lighter than her skin. Vincent grinned and lifted the slip up a tad so he could see the cuts on her stomach. He grimaced. Those have got to hurt a lot.

"So…are you going to do it or what?" she smirked and he nodded. This was going to be a long day.

-0-

Gil was already in bed when Vincent slipped under the covers. There was no way he could sleep. He had already made up his mind to ask Vincent about Raven tomorrow at four. He wouldn't back out now. Gil starred up at the ceiling contemplating on how he was going to get his master out. How he was going to save Oz? How long was it going to take? What about his sister? Would she help him? Probably. Vincent frowned.

"Hey, brother?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you…having trouble falling asleep?" Gil turned a light shade of red when she said that. Why was he so easy to read?

"Um…Yeah," he mumbled, embarrassed. Vincent smiled her red eye glowing slightly in the darkness.

"Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?" she asked. Gil blinked.

"Uh…Sure. Yeah, that's be great," He smiled back at her and her heart skipped a beat. Brother was really back. He was back. It was still too good to believe.

"Ok. Once upon a time, there was a little girl and her older brother. Now, the little girl loved her brother more than anything and so did the brother. These two children did not live in a good and safe home, however. Their mother had died at a young age and their father was an abusive man. Every night, he would beat the older brother and his sister. One day, the father did something really bad. He tried to rape the younger sister,"

Gil blinked. Vincent considered this a bedtime story?

"However, the brother saved his sister. He grabbed one of the kitchen knives and killed the father. Together, they ran away,"

Gil shuddered. But Vincent didn't notice. She was completely enraptured with her story.

"One day, a very kind man found them and took them in. He cared for them and treated them well. After a few months, he decided that they should meet another little girl. This other girl, called the sister names and hit her. The brother started to beat the girl until she screamed and the man separated the three of them,"

"Vince…"

"A year went by and the relationship with the girl and the brother and sister grew worse until they wanted to kill each other,"

"Vincent,"

"One day, the good man's friend decided to teach the brother something. He took him away. The sister was all right with that until she heard that her brother had died. That the other man had killed him. She cried for many days until she was told that she could bring him back. She did as she was told and her wish was granted, but doing so, something terrible happened. She ended up hurting so many…"

"Vincent are you ok?" Gil asked and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. That smile made Gil shiver even more.

"Years later, they found each other again. Brother and sister were reunited. But, the brother didn't love the sister the way he used to. She was unwanted by all. But that could change. She wished it would change. She wishes it will change…" Vincent starred at the ceiling for a minute. She turned back to Gil grinning and she closed her eyes.

"The end!" she smiled. Gil starred at her in horror.

"Vince…Where did you hear this?" he asked, shakily. Vincent grinned and blew her golden hair from her eyes.

"It's my little secret," she whispered.

"But-" Gil was cut off when she raised a finger to his lips. He blushed and she smiled again before moving closer to him and resting her head on his chest. He blushed even darker and Vincent sighed.

"I missed you so much, brother,"

-0-

_Phew. That took longer than I thought it would. Ok. This is Vincent as a __girl__. I just want to make that clear. I made up a bit of the past story/life with her father and all. I just thought that it fitted. Maybe that's the reason why she's so messed up...hmm... anyway, this is a totally VincentxGil fanfic so, just wanted to warn you._

_Next Chapter: Painting Black Feathers_


	2. Painting Black Feathers

_Disclaimer: I don't own this..._

_Ps. Thank you for adding this to your favorites/reviewing/other stuff_

-0-

Gil woke up to the sound of a piano. A complex melody that was playing from the other room. As he frowned trying to remember where he had heard it before, he noticed that the warmth on his chest was gone.

"Vincent?" He asked and looked down. Vincent was gone. He scanned the room. The little golden haired girl was nowhere in sight. Huh. That was weird. Gil lay back down and starred at the ceiling. This place was so weird. He just didn't get it. What made it so weird? As much as he thought about it, he couldn't find a good enough answer. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Wow…This is for real…" He mumbled and suddenly blushed as he remembered that he had shared a bed with his sister. Sister. He shivered. That wasn't right. A girl and boy shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed at their age anyway… He thought about the way she had clung to him last night and turned a deeper shade of red.

"What would have Master Oz said?" He puzzled aloud. He knew the answer. The young master would have burst out laughing and would giggle, "Well, there you have it. Gil's going to be a dad!" At that thought Gil put his face into his pillow trying to douse out his flaming cheeks. A slight noise made him stop. He sat up and listened.

It was defiantly someone singing. She was good too. The melody of the piano completely matched her voice and Gil could just sit there and listen in awe. The voice was defiantly familiar so he conclued it was Vincent's. If so, she was the best singer that he had ever heard.

_Silver dishes for the memories_

_For the days gone by_

_Singing for the promises_

_Tomorrow may bring_

_I harbor all the old affection_

_Roses of the past_

_Daylight falls and summer will be gone_

_Flowing tears_

_The secret is inside the pain_

_Winds are high_

_Upon a hill_

_I cannot hear you._

_Please hold me close_

_My heart is shivering_

_Cold in the heart of rain_

_Won't you remember me?_

_I pray_

_Calling me by my name_

A jolt pulsed through Gil's body. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"No…It can't be…" He pushed himself off of the bed and raced out of the room. He paused trying to figure out where the music was coming from. As Vincent, he was sure it was her now, began to sing again, Gil turned to the left and wrenched open the door.

_Now that you are here again_

_My soul is filled with joy_

_Gathering the roses_

_I sing for the hope_

_Your very voice is in my heartbeat_

_Sweeter than my own_

_You came back and now I can_

_Go on_

Gil stood their in the doorway of the room. None of the people had noticed him yet. Vincent was twirling in circles singing her song and Gil just starred at her for a few moments. She looked so utterly happy and real. Human but happy. This is the way she should always be. So beautiful. Gil hit himself on the head for thinking that. The melody took a turn and went a few octaves higher and Vincent laughed. He smiled and turned towards the player…Players.

He gapped at the two kids playing the piano in perfect rhythm with each other. One was pale with messy brown hair and glasses so large that he couldn't see her eyes. The other had a slightly annoyed look on his face and Gil recognized him as the kid who had been stalking him and Vincent yesterday. He was hiding behind all the doors…Gil's focused drifted slightly before he shook his head. He looked determinedly at the two children and approached them. The one with glasses stopped and tugged on the other's sleeve. He turned around pouting.

"What is it, Reo?" He glared at the girl, Reo, who pointed at Gil. Gil smiled unsure of what he was supposed to do. He still found it odd that the two girls that he had met had boy names but who knows? Maybe they like it that way. Elliot starred back at the raven haired boy and Gil extended out my hand.

"Uh…Hi. My name is-"

"Gilbert…I know," He replied coolly. "You're fourteen and Vincent's brother. I don't need to be around another idiot," He spat and turned around placing his fingers on the piano.

"Let's start from the beginning, Reo," He ordered and Reo mouthed, 'One moment'. She turned around and slapped the boy on the back of his head. The boy yelled and turned back around.

"Reo! What was that for?" he demanded rubbing his head.

"Elliot. Please be polite," Reo spoke calmly. "Now. Talk **nicely** to this nice gentlemen," She smiled and Elliot glared. He sighed and looked back up at Gil who was fidgeting nervously.

"What do you want?" Elliot asked and Gil felt the words explode out of his mouth.

"Where did you here that melody? Was it from a watch? Do you have it? Can I see it? What is it called? How do you-Mmph!" Gil was cut off by a cool thin hand covering his mouth. Vincent smiled. She had sneaked up from behind him when he and begun his questions.

"Don't kill Elliot with your overdose of questions, Gil," She smiled and Gil blushed. This must have looked really sick. She smiled and removed her hand from his mouth. He noticed that her fingers lingered on his lips for a moment before the fell down to his arm which she clung to. Gil sighed and returned his attention to Elliot who was starring at him quizzically.

"Hey. You guys are brother and sister right?" he asked and Gil and Vincent nodded.

"Oh. You guys just seem really lovey-dovey," he muttered and Gil turned and deep shade of red. Vincent just laughed and squeezed his arm tighter. He gulped.

"Uh…Elliot. Can you please tell me where did you learn that song," Gil asked. Elliot pouted.

"I didn't **learn** it. I **wrote **it. It's called 'Lacie'," He recited proudly and Gil felt his mouth drop.

"Wait. You wrote it?" He asked and Elliot nodded with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yeah. I did. You have a problem with that?" He asked and Gil just starred. Way too weird. Way way too weird. He felt Vincent's body shake a bit and Gil heard the laughter stirring in her throat. He turned towards her and grabbed her shoulders. She winced but this time he didn't care. One thought was running through his head and that thought was of Oz. He pinned her up against a wall, surprised that she didn't try to get him off.

"You know that song! Tell me. Where did you learn it?" He asked. He was almost yelling. Vincent shrugged.

"It's another one of my little secrets," she said and he gripped her harder. She grimaced.

"Tell me, Vince. Tell me right now!" He was mad. All the anger that should've been for the Baskerviles was now directed towards her. He knew that it wasn't right to take it out on his sister but he was anyway. He didn't care about her now. He only cared about his master. Oz. Vincent sighed and she looked back up at him.

"Gil, do you really want to know?" she asked and Gil bit his lip. No he didn't. But he needed to know and that was what was important.

"Vincent please. I'm begging you. I need you to tell me…Please sister," Gil saw her eyes widen when he said sister and she bit her lip.

"Sorry brother…But, I promised never to hurt you and telling you this would," She looked at him with clear eyes. Gil didn't understand how she could drain all the emotion out of them until they were just…clear. Like starring into pools of water. Not sadist-like, not crying, not mad, not distasteful not hurt. But they weren't emotionless. There was something in them yet so faint that all he could see were her big beautiful eyes. Vincent flinched and he remembered his fingers were digging into her shoulders. His fingers. They both shared that trait. The same hands, same gold eyes or in Vincent's case, eye. Same pale skin. Not same personality. Gil released his grasp on his sister's arms. His hands fell to his sides and he bit his lip. Shame on him. Shame on him for hurting the one person who cared about him. The person who was still around.

"I-I'm sorry," He admitted and his hands balled into fists. Vincent rubbed her shoulders and grinned. Gil flinched. Why did she always have to act like it was nothing? Then again, how could he make assumptions, he had only met her for a day.

"It's ok. Brother as me to do something, whatever he wants, and I'll do it. 'Cause I love my brother. I love you so much," she grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gil felt his face darken a couple shades. A sister can love her brother right? It doesn't mean anything…He hoped.

"I thought you said it was a secret," He mumbled and he felt her body shake with laughter.

"Yeah. It is, but some of it isn't so I'll share what I can, ok?" Gil felt her face burry into his neck. Her lips pressed lightly against his skin and he gulped. Gil noticed Reo and Elliot looking at him with bemused faces. It only made him blush more.

"I learned the song from a guy. He always played it from a watch. Like a music box," Gil could feel his sister's lips curl up into a smile. A watch? Didn't Oz find a watch that day…

"For the words…I made them up," She pulled her face away from his neck and looked up at him. Gil felt a bit uncomfortable with her face so close to his but , though he hated to admit it, he was getting used to it. "Did that help?" Gil forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah. A lot, actually. Thanks…uh…sister," Vincent grinned and returned to her clinging position on his arm. She grinned back up at him and he flushed.

So the man who had made the watch was still alive. He had a clue. Now if Gil could find out who the man was, he might have an explanation for why Oz was dragged into the Abyss. Why those people sent him there. Who was that lunatic rabbit…Maybe those questions could be answer. Elliot scoffed and it brought Gil out of his pondering.

"Yep. Those two are in love," Elliot said with a sigh and turned around and began to play a complex scale on the piano. Gil turned a few shads redder than before and Vincent grinned. Reo looked at them sadly before sighing too.

"I agree with you this time Elly. I sure do,"

-0-

"This is where we keep Raven," Vincent said happily. Gil resisted the urge to shake her off his arm as he studied the large black door that was in front of him. Raven…here?

"Is it really that big?" Gil asked and Vincent smiled.

"Nope. The inside is bigger," She grinned and Gil paled. Bigger? Vincent continued.

"I'm really amazed that you know about Raven…How do you know?" She asked and Gil shrugged.

"A man told me when I was deciding whether I was going to come here," He answered flatly and Vincent furrowed her brow. She let go of him and snapped her fingers regaining that sadistic smile.

"Oh! Did he have white hair, a red eye, and was…uh…kind of scary?" She asked and Gil blinked. That was a pretty accurate description of Break. Did Vincent know him?

"Uh…Yeah. Do you know Break?" He asked and she blinked. Her face was clear like someone had erased all emotions except for a slight puzzlement.

"Break? I don't know a Break but I have met a man that follows that description," she smiled and Gil frowned. How strange.

"Well," He mused trying to hint to his sister that he wanted to see the bird. "This is a rather large door. How big is Raven?"

"Big," Vincent smiled. Gil bit his lip. She wasn't going to catch on was she.

"Hmm. Why is it locked up?...I wonder," He murmured and put his hand against the door. Gil felt as if he had been shocked and a small giggled excaped Vincent's lips. All he remembered was Vincent's smiling face as the world around him turned to nothingness and darkness.

-0-

Vincent was with her brother but he hadn't notice. She too had ventured into Raven's lair and she knew how scary it was. A vast space filled with darkness and in the middle was that…Thing. It loomed over her brother starring him down. It reminded her of something that made her crave a stuffed toy and her scissors so she could rip and tear that teddy bear apart. Damn that man! Damn him for hurting her brother! Damn him for making her do that…Damn him to hell!

Raven screamed and the chains that lay on the ground suddenly began to move. Vincent knew what was going to happen. The chains would wrap around him and if he wasn't ready, the process of making a contract would kill him. She flung herself at her brother, wrapping her arms around his waist and pushed them out of their. She glared at Raven who at the gaze of that cures red eye, had moved to put some distance between them. It was afraid of that eye, and that's how she had managed to survive that first encounter with it.

Soon she and her brother were sprawled on the floor in front of the gate with black feathers floating around them. Gil was panting and Vincent sighed feeling wiped out.

"You were lucky brother. It didn't kill you," she muttered and raised one of the feathers to his face. He gasped and pushed out of her arms. It took so much energy to get them out of that place that Vincent no longer cared. Gil continued to breathe heavily and Vincent laid down. She let her eyes close and she feel asleep. Gil swore he heard he say something before she did though.

"Black feathers…I should paint that when I wake up,"

-0-

"Ugh…" Gil groaned. He felt awful.

"Hey! Did you have a good nap?" Vincent asked cheerfully as she jumped onto the bed. She leaned over close so that her hair fell around them. She had grey and white marks on her face which Gil took as paint. Vincent grinned and lowered her face closer towards his so that their noses touched. Gil flushed and once again realized that she was straddling him and pinning him down to the bed. Why was it happening like this? Vincent pulled back and leapt off of him.

"Gil! Look what I made!" She said. It wasn't a squeal but it was a mix of that and a laugh. Gil sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. Vincent shoved a painting into his face. Gil moved back slightly so that his face wouldn't soon become as colorful as the picture. Actually, there wasn't much color in it and Gil gaped as he realized what it was.

"Raven?" he asked and he winced. Oh yeah. That's the reason why he hurt so much. Those chains had hit him a few times before Vincent got there.

"Yep! I thought that this would be a pretty picture and it turned out that I was correct!" She giggled and Gil leaned forward to study the picture more closely.

It was really really good. The black water had silver ripples that matched the color of the silver chances that were dashing back and forth across the picture. The feathers were floating, falling everywhere and in the middle of it all was Raven. It was screaming. Somehow, Vincent had made the Raven look as if it was crying and suddenly Gil felt sorry for it.

"Heh. We're a like aren't we…" he murmured. Raven had been alone for ages and Gil wished that he wouldn't but he knew that Oz wasn't coming back anytime soon. They both shared a overpowering darkness, a darkness that scared others. Though come to think of it, compared to Vincent, was he really scary? He looked down at her and she grinned, closing her eyes to make room for her smile.

"Do you like it?" She asked and for the first time, Gil saw her as a nervous fourteen year old. Vincent looked down at her hands and twirled her fingers. He smiled and as an act of impulse ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him and Gil smiled. His hand traveled to a few strands near her face and he fingered them. Soft and silky like what people would call a fairytale princess hair.

"Yeah. It's really good," He smiled and she smiled back. A human smiled. Gil realized what his hand was doing and pulled it back, blushing. That only made Vincent laugh.

"Well you can have it!" She giggled and hugged him. He didn't react since he was begging to get accustom to this behavior.

"Hey, Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

"Uh…I…I love you too,"

-0-

_Finished!! This story is controlling my life. I have dreams about it. I failed my math quiz because of it. All I can see when i close my eyes in Vincent cutting up dolls and Gil trying to sew them back together. I have no life except to write. Sigh. Anyway, Reo is also a girl in this and there will be slight ElliotxReo. If you haven't noticed, I messed up Lacie because I wanted it to be more personal for Vincent. She's singing about her relationship with her brother so I didn't think "Everytime you kissed me," would really work 'cause, did Gil ever kiss her? No. I also have this messed up idea that even though Vincent is destructive, she is an artist. I just thought it fit and since I'm making this messed up, why not go all the way? Anyway, next chapter is when they are 18 since I'm fed up with them being so little. I mean, in the manga, they look like they're 8! Scariness!_

_Next Chapter: Marriage_

_Well, I just a had a dream of Vincent and Gil getting arranged marriages with two people that are their complete opposites. But they obviously don't work out. This is a GilxVincent fanfic after all._

_Ps. Please reveiw!! It means a lot to me..._


	3. Six years after

_Note: The idea of an arranged marriage didn't really work out so this is a basically useless chapter that doesn't cover anything except what Gil, Vincent, and little bit of Elliot and Reo, are like after 6 years. ElliotxReo in this. Not mention by a lot since I'm waiting for them to get a little older and that would be around the time Oz shows up at their school...yeah..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own...me come in peace...machien guns!!_

_Too much candy today...I'm starting to act like Break with his candy habbits...heheh_

-0-

It had been six years since he had came to that house. Six years since he had become the merchandise of the Nightrays. Well, the property of both the Nightrays and Reinsworths. Six years since he had met his sister. Six years since his master had fallen into the abyss. Six years since he met that damn Mad Hatter. Six years that he had to grow.

Anyway, it had been six years since he had been a scared little coward. People could hardly say that about him now. Who could remain a coward once they created a contract with Raven? How could a person still be a coward and be able to shoot a gun as well as him? Who could still be a coward with his sister around?

After a few days at the Nightrays, Gil began to dispose of his innocence. It was really all Vincent's fault. She had coaxed him into becoming used to things and talks that discussed more adult matters. Over the years, the blush that used to dominate his features became less and less. Though he still had some awkward moments In fact, he seemed to have pasted that to Vincent who still was…well, Vincent but she had gained more of maturity. They both had. Both mentally and physically. They were grown-ups and finally, people as well as themselves had begun to treat them that way.

Gil had defiantly changed. He had grown far taller than anyone who had known him before had expected. His eyes had lost that wide-eyed look of rejection and had been replaced with eyes that barely showed any emotion at all. Almost everything expect for his eyes and hair had been altered in some way. Well, his hands were practically the same but not quite. Gil made sure to cover his hands with gloves. The held back Raven's urge to feast. Anything that made the pain subside helped. Under those gloves, his fingers were long and calloused. Rough from pulling and scrapping his appendages against his gun. Never once had he failed to hit his target. Never once had he hesitated to take a life he had absolutely had to.

Then again, Gil still knew that some of his childish immaturity had stayed. His fear of cats had not receded. His hope of finding Oz didn't either. He refused to give up that idea. Even though it had been six years and his hope was fading, he didn't want to let go. It was something that drove him on. Something that he could think of besides the guilt.

The guilt. Guilt for betraying the one person who he swore to protect. Guilt for hurting his family afterwards. Guilt for being so easily used. Guilt for using his sister. Guilt for possibly loving his sister.

Yes. Two years after they had met, Gil had a growing fondness for that mitch-matched girl. That red eye that he had come to love and hate equally. That sing song voice. Everything had begun to stand out to him in a different way. He didn't know at the time, heck, he didn't know now, if it was the normal brother-sister love or something else. He wouldn't know. She was the only sister he had. At the moment, she was the only person that loved him back. He didn't know what kind though and Gil wasn't that stupid to ask. Vincent always hugged him, pressed her lips on his neck, murmur 'I love you' but was that really love or just a small affection towards her brother? To Gil, this would forever remain a mystery.

Now as he starred out the frosted window, he wondered what his life would be like if he had never met her. Vincent. He'd surely be the same coward as before. Adult matters or coarse language would probably have made him cringe. Oz used to say some very inappropriate things but Reo who could keep a straight face through anything, Elliot who knew almost everything that had been written in books, and most of all Vincent who had always talked about those things and to help Gil understand tried and most of the time succeeded to demonstrate them made Oz's jokes seem harmless.

Gil chuckled at the memory. Would he have ever met Break? Or Sharon? Would Oz have still been here? Would he be able to laugh at a memory when Vincent tried to explain what sex was before he covered his ears only to have them ripped away from his head? Would he have had less pain or more? He shook the thoughts out of his head. He was here and that was that. As Vincent would say, "What's the point on dwelling on the past when you can't ever go back?" or other times, "The future? Please. The future becomes what you do in the present so never hold back and just have fun. But, make sure you make a road for yourself or you'll end up lost." Gil sighed. She could be wise when she wanted to be.

In fact, she could be a lot of things she wanted to be but what she really wanted to be was his sister. A sister that wanted to be there for him and vice versa. Gil knew this but wondered if it was possible for him to fulfill her wish.

-0-

If someone had asked Vincent if she was different she would have smiled and said no but she was. Gil's calm serenity which she loved to break had begun to sink its way into her. Her impulse to cut up unwanted toys had even receded which was all thanks to her brother. Gil had spent hours trying to sew them back together. Why? That reason was beyond her. He had cut himself, bled onto the toys, washed the blood off, tried again, and again, and again…Brother was so determined.

"So gentle," she murmured and Reo glanced at her. She was far too old to be spending the night with Gil. Even she thought that now. She and Reo shared a room since they still hadn't made a fourth one yet.

"What?" Vincent turned to see Reo leaning over the bed so that she'd be able to hear her answer. Vincent smiled.

"Gentle. As in kind in the sense of touching someone," She explained and she saw the other girl frown.

"Yes. I know. But who? Who is gentle? You certainly don't mean Elliot do you?" Vincent smiled softly. Typical Reo, worrying about that angered boy. Their innocence amused her…well, amused and annoyed.

"No. Him? Gentle? To me of all people? Of course not. Well, maybe to you that it…" Vincent let her thought trail a bit longer. Reo pushed the hair out of her glasses and fumbled with the lenses. Vincent could've sworn she was blushing.

"I mean my brother…Gil," She smiled again and looked away from the brown haired girl. My, haven't they changed.

Vincent had become a young woman. Well, maybe not so young but she was an adult and it showed. Her body didn't belong to a fifteen year old. Not even close. She still may have been skinny but her body had gained a more womanly shape that caused some of the Dukes heads to turn. She smiled as she remembered how Gil would clench his teeth and fists whenever that would happen. Brother was so protective. He had also taken more of an interest to her…maybe not her body as much as some elderly men did but her face and hair. She honestly didn't know how they were different only that they were. He face hadn't changed except that it had become smoother and paler for some reason. Maybe it was because of all that boring tutors who kept her inside. Who knew? She did see a slight difference with her hair. The dirty yellow had become more of a shining gold. Somewhat like Jack's. Jack. She hadn't thought about him in a long time. Oh well. Better not dwell on the past. Doesn't do much good.

"Do…do you love him?" Vincent stopped pondering and looked at Reo. She frowned.

"Of course I do. He's my **brother**," She said almost in a monotone. With Reo you couldn't really tell with those huge glasses of hers but Vincent thought she saw a light pint tinge on her cheeks.

"Oh…Well…yes…But I mean, do you love him like lovers do?" Reo asked and Vincent felt a peculiar feeling that only happened on rare occasions. She felt her stomach flip and heat rise to her face. To make sure that Reo didn't see that. She flopped on her stomach with her head resting on one of the pillows.

The truth was she did. She had always loved him that way and her wish was that one day he'd feel the same. When she was with Jack, she had imagined that they'd end up getting married and all that stuff that lovers did. As cheesy as it sounded. Now she knew how people felt about it. That it was wrong to love your brother that way. Well, she had told Jack. At the time Jack looked shocked but then he only smiled and said, "Good for you," Was that just and act of kindness? Probably. But she'd never tell him. She wouldn't want to embarrass him or hurt in anyway. So, her dream still stayed but her wish was just for him to be happy.

Vincent sighed into the pillow. Was all love this retarded? Maybe…She grinned.

"But is sure isn't as twisted,"

"Huh?"

"Hmm?"

"What's twisted?" Vincent grinned.

"That's my secret,"

-0-

"A ball?" Vincent asked giddy. Gil groaned. Why? He hated parties.

"Yeah. Dad expects you both to be there," Elliot shrugged and stalked off with his hands in his pockets. A few seconds later, you could hear music drifting through the air as Elliot's fingers slid over the piano. Vincent began to hum in the other room and Gil's mouth curled into a smile. She stopped.

"What?" Vincent grinned. He shook his head, his gold eyes looking over her.

"Nothing. You have a really amazing voice," Gil smiled and his eyes softened a bit when she flushed. It wasn't a blush. Not really close to a blush at all. It was more of a rush of excitement. Vincent grinned and began to sing. She stood up and raised her arms, twirling and swinging them around.

_She looks so beautiful like that…When's she's happy and singing…Everything looks so much more wonderful when she's like that and is around them…_

Gil blinked as if to clear the thoughts from his head. Vincent didn't notice and her wordless song began to form a much deeper meaning to her but not to him…not yet… Still Gil smiled as he saw her laugh and move to the music. Everything was right. Nothing to worry about. At that moment, Gil forgot about Oz, and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep by his sister's voice.

-0-

Gil stood in the furthest corner of the ballroom. It was brightly light with golden candles and the smell of perfume and wine filled the air. No one had realized that he was there yet, and he had hoped that it would stay that way.

He fingered the clothing. After Vincent had lulled him to sleep, he found these clothes on his bed, which was a mute sign from the duke that he had to wear them. It was a black suit more or less with a strange tie that looked more like a rope with black feathers attached. As his hands traced over them he smiled at the memory of six years ago. Sister had drawn that picture. Funny, he still had it on the wall above the draws in which he kept a stash of bullets. Guns…Bullets…when would he be able to just throw them all away?

"Hey…Do you want to dance?" Gil looked down, slightly annoyed that his train of thought and been broken and also that this random girl had found him. Not one moment of peace.

"I'd rather not," Gil forced a smile and turned away. The girl frowned and walked over to a couple of other girls who, after they heard her out, turned towards Gil and starred. He averted his gaze, slightly nervous but what harm could a couple of girls do that Vincent hadn't done already?

"Hey! Mister! What's your name?" One of the girls called over walking delicately on her extremely high shoes. Gil frowned. Attention at the moment wasn't something he was looking for.

"Gilbert Nightray," He replied, confused. The girl's eye had a sparkle in it.

"Well the, Gilbert. Will you treat me with a dance?" She asked smiling. The girl had minimized the distance between them in a couple strides so that they were almost an arms length away. Gil frowned.

"S-sorry…I don't dance," He said very politely and realized that those words were probably a souvenir of his days at the Vesstailus Mansion.

"Aw…Really? How about you help me get some wine then, hmm?" She asked and Gil flinched. Alcohol. No one should get near that stuff. He had gotten drunk once and now he couldn't remember what happened. He woke up in his room with Vincent singing and stroking his hair. When he had asked what happened, she grinned and continued to sing. It was hard to get a decent answer from his sister.

"Drinking…Maybe is not the best idea," Gil smiled at her as if to tell her thank you now leave. She didn't get the hint.

"Oh, come now. There must be something you'd like to do with me," She smiled and moved closer so that their bodies were touching. Gil blushed as her fingers traced his chest. Although, when Vincent did it, he felt more awkward than he did now. Maybe it was her eyes that could scan you like they could see right through you. Who knows. She was just better at giving him awkward moments.

"I don't think that what your thinking is a good idea…" Gil leaned away from her and she grinned. He noticed the other girls that she was with giggling. He gulped. Thinking fast he reached a conclusion.

"Plus…I-I have to go find my sister," He said in a rush and gently pushed her to the side. He heard her huff and walk after him. Gil quickened his pace. She quickened hers. What the hell?

"Hey! Wait up!" She gasped as she got closer. He stopped for some reason. Why was he so damn obedient?

"That's much better," she panted and grabbed his hand. He flinched. His left hand. Something he didn't want to be touched. Something that was better off not thought about. Gil was so concerned how Raven would act to contact of another being that he didn't notice the noise behind him. He didn't notice the light giggle. He didn't see the flash of golden hair. He didn't see a wine-eye that was starring into his back. He didn't notice until Vincent had already reached him.

"Please…I need to find my sis-Mmph!" Gil was cut off by a hand that snaked across his face covering his mouth. They were even cold through the gloves. Only one person had hands like that. The girl stood their confused and rather irritated. The girl behind Gil smiled and her other arm wrapped around his waist. Gil flushed. He had been saved and yet he had been captured.

"Vince," He mumbled but it didn't make it out through her hand. She smiled and leaned her head forwards so that her face was buried into the crook of his neck. She found some skin that wasn't covered by the collar and gently pressed her lips against it. Gil stiffened. Even after all those years, that still creeped him out.

Was it because he liked it? No! No. It was creepy because his sister was doing that right? Not because he like it too…right?

Vincent pulled her head back and let him go. She wrapped her arm around his clinging on to him. The other girl frowned.

"Hey. Who do you think you are? That's my man!" She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. Vincent tilted her head in confusion.

"Yours? Well, for a fact, I know Gil better than you do and let me tell you, girls scare him to death," she grinned and Gil was so confused and flustered that he didn't say anything. The other girl pouted.

"Oh really? How are you the expert? And if you know he is scared of girls, why did you hug him?" She asked angrily and Vincent sighed.

"Well, I am constantly around Gil,"

"Huh? I thought you said he was scared of girls. You're just a fraud!"

"Uh…Whatever you say. I'm nobody but his sister,"

"Fraud! You're a lying fr-…His sister?" The girl looked back and forth between the two of them and wrinkled her nose.

"Ew!" she shivered and walked away back to the gang of girls who looked disappointed. Gil shuddered.

"Well. That thing was taken care of. So…you are going to dance with me!" Vincent exclaimed and Gil turned to protest. Once again, he found himself lost for words.

Vincent was wearing a blood red dress with black roses sewn into the bodice. The dress had sleeves that hung off her shoulders and white gloves, so pale that hey almost matched her skin, trailed down her arms. Gil flushed as his eyes trailed to her chest. Really, who made dresses to show so much cleavage? Vincent didn't care. He new she never would have anyways. She grinned.

"Come one!"

"Vince…you're wearing a dress?"

"Yeah! It's the first time I've ever worn one. Pretty don't you think?" She asked and Gil nodded sheepishly. She dragged him from his corner into the center of people dancing. Gil knew this one. A rhythm of three beats. Graceful movement…the waltz.

Vincent was obliviously leading. Anyone could see that, but not many people saw the small smile of content on Gil's face. Not many people saw the grin on the two pianists as they played and the occasional giggle that escaped the messy brunet's lips. No one saw the look of utter bliss on Vincent's face. Not one of the hundreds of people saw that. She was good at hiding. That was her gift. That had kept her alive and really, it was something her brother had taught her so long ago.

-0-

Reo sighed contently into something soft. She remembered something about drinks? Something about really REALLY strong juice. But she liked the juice. It had a funny taste but it made her giddy. She had drunk a lot of that juice. Elliot had came to get her…then something happened. Reo frowned. Whatever she did, she couldn't remember. She sighed and stretched. That was funny. Why was there a weight on her…

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Reo kicked the body off of her and he fell to the floor with a thump. Now, falling wasn't his normal thing so he got slightly…well actually very angry at this sudden disrespect.

"What the hell was that for?" Elliot rubbed his head which was the body part that he had mainly landed on. Reo was breathing fast from screaming and her heart was pounding. She realized something a bit different and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Help! I can't see! Somebody! Help!" She waved her arms frantically and Elliot grabbed the glasses from behind a chair. An idea sparked into his head.

"Reo…I must ask you to do something for me," He smiled. He never got to see her flustered. Today was actually begging to be fun.

"W-what?"

"Promise you'll do it first,"

"Elliot this is really illogical,"

"Swear it,"

"But-"

"Reo,"  
"Uh…Ok. Promise," She muttered. Elliot wanted to laugh. She was blushing. A part of him was still mad but this was just too funny!

"Alright. Now…" Elliot leaned forward and put his hands above her eyes. He quickly pulled her eyelids back trying t see what normally lay behind her glasses. Reo squeaked and pushed him but he grabbed part of her shirt and so the were tangled in a useless tug or war or now twister.

"Reo! Get the hell off of me!"

"You were the one who took my glasses,"

"I said get off!"

"Then you tried to harass me! Really what kind of master are you?"

"REO!!"

"Oh my. Isn't this so…cute!!" They both heard a noise from the doorway. They turned their heads and Vincent was standing there in her nightgown or more precise, one of Gil's overly large shirts. She grinned and the two blushed. Elliot made one final attempt to untangle them, which made them fall off the bed. Reo squeaked a final time before she was cut off. Vincent starred for a moment then burst into laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha! So, so, so, cute! How I want to take a picture of this and give it to your father Elliot!" Vincent giggled and the two of them didn't even hear her. The position they had landed in was more or less…well, more uncomfortable than they thought could ever happen with the two of them.

Reo had landed on top of Elliot with her mouth pressed down on his. Elliot, being just a young boy was scared half to death when he had seen Reo once again falling so he had tried to catch her…nothing goes well with Vincent around. Well, maybe it goes well but it doesn't go according to plan. Reo's eyes were still shut closed and Elliot felt a slight disappointment that he didn't see what they looked like. He guessed that they would be pretty.

Unlike Elliot, Reo knew a lot more about this stuff since it was natural for girls to know about kissing and such. It normally made her sick to read the fluffy romance novels that Mrs. Sharon read to her on her monthly visits with that white haired man. But, she had to admit that she had kind of wanted to do this. She did like Elliot…just a bit. Master to servant…well, more of friends. Were friends supposed to do this, she wondered and came to the conclusion that she would ask Ms. Sharon the next time she came. Rep felt Elliot move slightly and remembered the position they were in. More or less of her girl instinct took over and Reo pulled back leaping off of Elliot.

She fell backwards onto a chair. Reo waved her arms around her and somehow found her glasses. She stuck them on her eyes and breathed. Elliot sat on the floor starring still trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Vincent was just laughing away in the corner.

Crazy old woman as always.

Sadistic as always.

Faking it as always.

Wishing…as always…

-0-

_Done! Ok. I know this is a really disapointing chapter but it will get better! Lots of VincentxGil to come and ElliotxReo to come way WAY after since I want them to get older. _

_Please...Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please...review!_

_Next Chapter: To Breathe_

_Note: Title may change...Depends my mood...I'm such a bad writer I can't decide what the heck I'm going to do!_


End file.
